


Undertale: Star Wars

by ShyJ330



Category: Star Wars, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Jedi youngling, Some things will be changed to fit Star Wars theme, Spoilers For "The Force Awakens", Takes place between "Return of The Jedi" and "The Force Awakens", Toriel's a Jedi master, UNDERTALE SPOLERS ALL OVER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyJ330/pseuds/ShyJ330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for their master, Luke Skywalker, Frisk travels to Mt. Ebott with suspicions that he may be lost there. However, after being attacked by Storm Troopers, they fall into the Underground. Meanwhile, the sith, Chara, attempts to tempt Frisk into joining the Dark Side. Can Frisk resist their anger, fear, and hatred that Chara has embedded in them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars is owned by Disney, and Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is in search of Luke Skywalker, the master of the now destroyed Jedi temple. Desperate, Frisk searches at Mt. Ebott, before being attacked...

**Prologue: The Search**

_"Mt. Ebott, no one comes back from here, so Master Skywalker must be here right?"_ This had been the thought process of one of the last surviving younglings of Master Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple. He had told the youngling to simply hide, that there would be danger in searching for him. However, the youngling's determination had overpowered his wisdom, and so they set off to where many have disappeared, never to return. Frisk had been hiking amongst the mountain for three days now, a brown cloak from the temple being their only source of warmth. As they sat upon a fallen tree a thought had come to them, a thought they refused to accept

 _"Perhaps Master has fallen..."_. The urgency of the situation had filled them with DETERMINATION. As the First Order had risen, the resistance had become more and more desperate, it was not a time to simply quit.

The child's thoughts had been interrupted as they heard footsteps, their eyes widened in surprise.

 _"Why would anyone be here?"_ Their head quickly jerked in the direction of the source, the footsteps had grown closer, until some figures, though difficult to see in the night and trees, came into view. "Someone's here my lord, what are your orders?" Frisk heard one of them say. A pause "Very well" without hesitation, the figured aimed a blaster at the child. Frisk quickly sensed this and ran, bolting through the snow and trees

_ZAP ZAP!_

Multiple blaster shots whizzed passed Frisk, grazing the child's shoulder. Frisk hissed in pain as the newly acquired wound burned on their skin and through their robe. Fighting the pain, they continued to run as fast as they could, using the force to increase their speed, all had seemed well until suddenly...

_WHAM!_

! The butt of one of the soldier's rifles had found its way to the side of the youngling's face. Frisk fell onto their back they clutched their cheek in pain, they looked up to see one a storm trooper, sporting white and black armor and aiming a blaster in their face. "I got em!" The soldier had called out, slightly out of breath from the running. With a shot of their hand, Frisk used the force to push the trooper's rifle out of his hands. They had used this distraction to their advantage and ran to the opposite direction of where the storm trooper had snuck up on them until they skidded to a stop.

A large abyss, seemingly endless, stood in front of Frisk, a fall like that would kill them for sure! However, something seemed to call them down there...

_ZAP!_

A blaster shot landing on their shoulder interrupted the child from their thoughts. The force of the shot caused them to fly forward, sending them down into the dark abyss...


	2. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has fallen into the underground, there, they meet some new characters...

Frisk awoke on a bed of soft, yellow flowers, they looked as though they had been cared for. Frisk sat up, seering pain shot into their shoulder. They saw a pathway, deciding that it would be the only way out, they followed it. After walking through a massive door, the youngling had been greeted by a small patch of grass, with a... smiling flower atop of it.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this.."_ Frisk thought as the little flower greeted them. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Frisk had remained silent, not yet trusting the strange creature. " Hmm... You're new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused." And indeed he was, the underground? Talking Flowers? Though the youngling still remained silent. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." How things work? Now Frisk was curious. "Ready? Here we go!" Then suddenly, something had emerged on Frisk's chest, it was red and shaped like a heart.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Well, perhaps it seemed useful if they really needed it in this "Underground". "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Then, a group of little white pellets appeared over the flowers head, they didn't LOOK harmful, but still something about the flower still struck Frisk as... malicious? Before the Temple had fell, Master Skywalker taught his students to trust in their feelings, as that was the force guiding them. Perhaps this "LOVE" would be dangerous somehow...

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white...Friendliness pellets." It was at that point that Frisk KNEW that Flowey had been lying. That name had been clearly improvised (Not very cleverly for that matter).

"No."

Flowey had worn an expression of shock "No? What do you mean no?! I'm trying to help you here!" Flowey's expression shifted into one of agitation.

"I know that you're lying about your "Friendliness Pellets" which is both a terribly improvised name, and they way you want to kill me, so no" Frisk replied calmly. "Now will you please let me pass?"

"…" Flowey had seemed to be speechless, until his face had... warped into this... demonic expression...

Suddenly, many of the "Friendliness pellets" had surrounded Frisk, the youngling was caught off guard by this and accidentally jumped back, causing the bullets to scald their back. "You know what's going on here don't you? Well you're right, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?" The bullets began to close in "DIE". As the bullets grew closer, Frisk had ducked down, waiting for the blow...

But it never came.

In fact, Frisk had felt great! It was almost as if they hadn't been shot at moments ago. The flower held a look of surprise, before he had flown back in pain. A woman, looking very similar to a goat had approached the youngling, wearing a purple and white cloak.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here for a long time."…

Frisk had stood in silence, as the words set in "You are the first human to come here for a long time." Frisk had fallen upon their knees, quietly sobbing. Master Skywalker would not be here, and in their mind, they had doomed themselves, doomed by false hope that was only a dream for the youngling. And now they were here, stuck within the depths of Mt. Ebott. "It can't be! He HAS to be here! I refuse to believe it!"

Frisk's thoughts were interrupted, as they felt soft hands wrapped around them "There, there now, everything is alright."

**"No, It isn't..."**


	3. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel, a Jedi master, leads Frisk through the ruins, where they have a rather strange vision...

"My child, what has you so upset?" Toriel knelt down to Frisk's level with a concerned expression on her face. As she held them closer, Frisk's cries died down into mere sobs. Toriel stayed silent, before finally speaking "You're looking for someone..." Frisk, not even caring how she'd known, nodded sadly. Toriel smiled in a reassuring manner "Forgive me my child, I do believe that who you are looking for is among the surface, but I'm sure you will find them soon..." Frisk looked up at her.

"You think so?"

Toriel smiled "I KNOW so my child"

Frisk scolded themselves for their sorrow earlier, had they really thought that they we're doomed to be stuck down here? Master Skywalker had taught their students a quote that his master once used "Do or Do not, there is no try..." they refused to give in now, they'd be on the surface in no time! The newfound hope of finding their master filled them with DETERMINATION.

Meanwhile, Toriel looked at Frisk with an analyzing expression "I sense a great power within you my child..." Great power? Yes they were force sensitive, but how did she know that? Frisk maybe hadn't thought about it when she said they were looking for someone, perhaps she was a Jedi? Or a...Sith? No... if she was she would have killed them right there... "Come with me young one, I will show you the way around the ruins." Toriel took their hand and they both began to walk among a path.

They had come across a dummy, Toriel stood in front of the door. "When you encounter monsters, you will enter a FIGHT. If you do, strike up a friendly conversation, and I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy"

"...Um... greetings..." Rarely had Frisk talked, they never really knew why, they just preferred to stay silent, making them not very good at it. It didn't help that the dummy just seemed to be staring at them, as if to study them.

"…...." The dummy didn't respond, something about it made Frisk expect it to take the child's awkward attempt at conversation. Though Frisk was not confident in their ability, Toriel on the other hand, smiled and seemed happy at their little "Chat"

"Well done my child. The ruins are filled with many puzzle which you need to solve in order to progress to the next, follow me." Frisk followed Toriel into the next room.

Suddenly, a frog looking creature hopped in their way. Frisk felt some form of... hatred towards the small creature.

**"Kill it"**

Frisk jumped in surprised at the low voice, who was this? And why did it want the small being dead?"

"W-Where are you?"

...The voice did not respond

Suddenly Toriel had came into view, giving the Frog like creature a death glare. It walked away with a shameful look on it.

**"You're weak..."**

Frisk was now confused, who was this? And why did Toriel not at all seem worried? Frisk was pulled out of his thoughts once Toriel had taken their hand. Leading them to what seemed to be a bridge of spikes.

"Now young one, I sense your gift. You must use it to lower the spikes" Frisk's eyes widened, they could use the force on basic objects, but they were but a youngling! They couldn't even hold a proper lightsaber yet! Toriel, sensing Frisk's worries, spoke in an encouraging voice. "Concentrate my child, I know you can do it!"

Frisk concentrated at their hardest, but the spikes would not lower. However, they refused to give up, they were going to make it out of here, and continue the search for their master. The thought filled Frisk with DETERMINATION. They continued to concentrate until...

_CLICK!_

The spikes flew down, they did it! Though they had been both physically and mentally exhausted, Frisk found it difficult to hide their joy. Toriel seemed just as pleased as they were by the smile she held on her face.

"Excellent my child! I knew you could do it!" Frisk felt happy at Toriel's encouragement, she had a motherly aura around her. As if one could trust her simply by looking at her. She once again took the child's hand, leading them into another room. "Now my child, I have a difficult request for you" Frisk's use of the force had filled them with confidence, bravery, and most of all, DETERM-"You must walk to the end of the hallway by yourself"...That didn't seem very difficult..."Forgive me for this" And then she took off to the end of the hall. Frisk lightly giggled, they could still sense Toriel behind the pillar. And having the "Difficult" task of walking to the end of the room just made Frisk want to burst out laughing.

They walked down the hall in mock fear, lightly jumping at a pebble every so often. When they got to the end, Toriel came out from the building, "Do not worry my child, I did not leave you. I was simply behind this pillar, Thank you for trusting me." Frisk struggled not to laugh right then and there, they couldn't believe that she ACTUALLY thought that they were scared. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise, to test your independence. I will be gone to get some things and I need you to stay in this room, but how will we communicate?"

Toriel paused slightly "Ah! I will give you a cell phone, call me anytime you wish. Be good!" And with that, she left the room... Before coming back, looking like she forgot something. " Oh! I almost forgot! For no reason in particular, may I borrow your robe?" Frisk nodded and handed her the tattered garb. "Thank you my child, be good!" And with that, she left. Frisk sat down, and waited, feeling a sense of tranquility...

_An armless child ran up to a silent cloaked figure, the child looking rather nervous. "Yo...Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... hurt a lot of people... But, yo....that's not true, right?!" The armless child shook with fear. "Yo... Why won't you answer me? A-And what's with that weird expression?"_

_The figure stepped toward the child, activating a red lightsaber. It's red blade dragging along the grand "Yo... You'd better st-stop r-right where you are... cause if you wanna hurt anyone else... you're.... You're gonna have to get through me, first... and... and..."_

_The figure swung their blade at the child._

**_"You will give in... in time."_ **


	4. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk receives a warning from the force...
> 
> UPDATE: Ending of Ch.3 has changed because it both makes more sense, and HOMAGE GALOR!

Frisk awoke with a start _"What was that? It seemed so... vivid, could it have been a vision?"_ Master Skywalker had mentioned how the force can show them... things. It could be a vision of the future, or a warning for the consequences of your actions _. "It was far too detailed for any dream, so what could it have meant? Who was that_ _? And why did he decide to kill that armless monster?"_  

 **"You know it to be your destiny..."**  

"W-who are you?" This voice had followed them, whispering things into their mind. Frisk struggled to control their fear "W-what do you want?" 

 **"Only for your potential to go unwasted, youngling... you hold a great power, yet you refuse to use it."**  

"You wanted me to kill that creature, what power would that demonstrate?" 

 **"** **Naïve** **child** **, you will learn soon..."**  

After that, the voice did not respond. The room grew eerily quiet _"How long was I asleep?"_ Frisk thought. _"Toriel hadn't woken me up... is she okay?"_  

Suddenly their phone rang, Toriel was on the other line "Little doggy, come back!" Could be heard in the background, while heavy, yet rapid pants could be heard closer to the phone. Frisk stifled a chuckle, and decided to roam around the area, feeling as though Toriel would not be back for quite a bit. 

As Frisk walked out, suddenly their SOUL appeared on their chest, whilst another frog-like creature  hopped close. _"This must be one of those_ _FIGHTs_ _Toriel mentioned..."_  

Suddenly, multiple flies swarmed from the monster, one of them caught them off guard and scratched Frisk in the face, Causing them to fall backwards. More flies were zooming at them before they narrowly dodged the rest of them. 

 **"** **Defend** **yourself, kill the froggit...** **"**  

Defend themselves? That scratch barely hurt, and didn't even bleed! What reason would they have to harm, let alone kill the creature now known as "Froggit"? Instead, Frisk decided another way to resolve this conflict. 

"You smell nice today, is it your slime?"  

From the look on the froggit's blushing face, it appeared not to understand what Frisk said, yet seemed flattered anyway. They could feel the froggit's reluctance to fight them, so they spoke. 

"May I pass, please? I feel we do not need to battle" 

The froggit, again though not understanding, seemed to sense the child's desire, and merrily hopped away. 

 **"You are pathetic!"** The voice growled. 

"I solved the issue, there was no need for me to hurt it." 

 **"You say that now, but one day... you will see the truth."**  

And once more, the voice had gone. Frisk continued onto the next room, what he found had shocked them... 

The room was pitch black, no doors except for the one in which Frisk had entered. Gathering their courage, Frisk stepped into the dark area... 

 _SLAM!_  

The door suddenly shut behind them, trapping them in the dark room, Frisk shivered as the cold stung their scratched cheek. 

 **"Your fear betrays you, youngling..."**  

Suddenly, a lightsaber was rolled their way, as a red one was activated from across the room. The red blade darted toward them. Frisk hastily picked up the saber and hastily activated it, blocking the stab. 

 **"Skywalker has failed you, youngling. The Jedi has** **abandoned you"**  

"You're wrong! Master Skywalker would never abandon me!" 

 **"Then where is he now? Why has he not struck back against the First Order? Face it, your master is not a hero, he is a coward, a fool, and you are a sheep to his bidding"**  

"Y-YOU LIE!" Frisk felt his anger growing, Master Skywalker had saved them when the temple collapsed, he would never abandon them! He said he's be back... right? Rage and disbelief coursed through Frisk.

They wildly swung their blade at the figure, as it skillfully dodged. Their blades clashes, faces inches from each other.

 **"Good Frisk, your anger is what makes you powerful! You must harness this!"**  

The lightsaber aimed for Frisk's legs, they jumped to avoid it. Frisk found themselves floating, they were violently slammed against the floor, over, and over, and over, their lightsaber clattered away from them. With one last aggressive slam, they laid injured on the ground, desperately trying to get away from the figure. It's lightsaber aimed at their face... 

 **"Now I will destroy you, youngling, as I shall destroy the rest of this pitiful galaxy!"** The red lightsaber was about to plunge into the child's face... 

The need to find their master and save the galaxy filled Frisk with DETERMINATION... 

Suddenly, Frisk pushed away the figure using the force, pulled their lightsaber towards them. They would NOT let this being destroy anything, they would rather be struck down now.

Amidst the chaos, an opening was seen as the figure's forearm. Frisk wasted no time in swiftly swinging at the limb...

The arm fell to the ground, the figure kneeling. As if to surrender...

**"Good Frisk, now strike me down... Give in to your hatred!"**

For the first time, Frisk truly considered killing... 

Suddenly the lights came back on, Frisks no longer had their lightsaber, and the figure laid dead upon the ground, hood now revealing their face.

...They looked just like Frisk...

 


	5. New Friends, New destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I honestly didn't expect to get as many hits as I did! And the fact that seven people gave me a kudos must mean I'm doing SOMETHING right (I won't sound arrogant for that, lol). But seriously guys THANK YOU! And don't be afraid to show constructive criticism.  
> That being said, Enjoy!

Frisk starred agape at the corpse in front of them, before it slowly faded. As if all this was simply a mere illusion, or... perhaps a message. Their master had told them a story of a vision of his during his training on Dagobah, he told them of how he fought, who he thought was the Sith lord, Darth Vader. The vision ended **when** he discovered his head in the place of Vader's. Perhaps this was the same? When they had asked Skywalker what that vision meant, he simply smiled and asked _"What do you feel it to_ _mean_ _?"_  

Frisk suddenly felt a searing pain on their neck, as if they had been burned by something. They flinched at the touch of their own skin... Were they injured in that duel earlier? They HAD been holding the blade at each other's necks... 

At each other's necks...  

 _"I-I almost killed them..."_  

It was at that moment everything began to make sense. The body, the pain in their neck, it was all a warning. A warning from the force to not let themselves be carried away by anger. 

"That's why you wanted me to kill the froggit.." 

 **"You are quite a hypocrite, youngling... You would have been more than happy to kill that last assailant** **earlier** **, you KNOW I'm right..."**  

Frisk decided to ignore the voice, feeling that it would only anger them. As they continued to walk, they came across a bridge of red flowers, a ghost slept in the middle of it. 

"Zzzzzzzzzz.........zzzzzzzzz... (Are they gone yet?)" 

Frisk giggled, they weren't even sleeping! They were just laying on the ground while repeatedly saying "Z". Frisk decided that enough was enough, and poked the ghost. 

Suddenly, their SOUL appeared on their chest again, while the ghost looked rather... depressed.  

"Hello, what's your name?" Frisk said while smiling patiently 

"Napstablook" The ghost replied meekly 

The ghost suddenly began to cry, it's tears flying into them, causing them to internally wreath in pain.  

 **"He wants to kill you, just like everyone here is..."**  

Frisk pushed down whatever anger they felt, frustration would CLEARLY not help the situation. Besides, the ghost didn't SEEM like it meant to harm them. 

"Hey... everything's alright..." Frisk said with a comforting smile, trying to hide the pain from Napstablook's "Attack". It seemed to do the trick as the ghost seemed just a bit cheered up by their gestures.  

Suddenly, text appeared above their head, reading "Not feeling up to it right now, sorry." 

 _"_ _…_ _How?"_  

Biting back their confusion, Frisk smiled again. 

 "It's okay, take your time..." Frisk patiently replied. 

"Oh gee..." The ghost seemed flattered by their patience. They seemed to wear an eager look (Well, as either as it could be...), as if he wanted to show them something. 

The ghost prepared tears in his eyes, Frisk readied themselves for the, most likely accidental, onslaught, instead they went upwards... 

Forming a top hat... 

"I call it "Dapper Blook" what do you think?" 

"…HAHAHAAAAHAAHAHA!" This ghost wearing a top hat was the goofiest looking thing they had ever seen! Frisk clapped as their laughter was reduced to childlike giggles. 

"Oh gee... I usually come to the ruins because nobody's there, but today I met someone nice... Oh, I'm rambling again... I'll get out of your way..." Napstablook looked as though he didn't want to leave. 

"Wait!" Before Frisk could call Napstablook back, he was gone. They felt saddened by their friend's disappearance... 

 **"He was not your friend"**  

"You're lying to me... I can feel your malice" 

 **"Mmmm... such power you hold, yet you do not release it. How can one fight the First Order without their FIGHT? Don't you** **want to end their reign?"**  

"Yes, but-" 

 **"Then you must rise above this, MERCY is your weakness, otherwise you have FAILED your master!**  

"NO! There is another way, there is always another way. I can feel it! I DON'T NEED TO HURT ANYONE!" 

...Don't need to hurt anyone... 

Frisk now knew their destiny, they felt the need to protect course through them. They would end this war, and revive peace in the galaxy, even if they never find their master again! They swore it! And that began with saving every last monster in the underground... 

Frisk was filled with DETERMINATION... 

 


	6. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk remembers fond memories, and experiences some new ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALERT!

Frisk made their way through the Ruins, not a single SOUL in their way had been harmed, smiling as they continued. They haven't felt this good since... 

 _It had_ _been_ _the first week of the Jedi academy, now managed by Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker. Some children had been learning extremely quickly in the art of the force. But there was always one who had struggled at every turn, it was at this point, that they had finally given up..._  

 _"Perhaps I was never meant to be a Jedi..." They_ _mused_ _sadly as they sat in the hallway._  

 _"Well now, who says that_ _?" A new, familiar voice spoke._  

 _"_ _M-Master_ _Skywalker, what are you doing out here?" Frisk_ _stammered._  

 _"You are aware that you have a curfew,_ _young one..." The master replied._  

 _"…"_  

 _Master Skywalker let out a small chuckle, before his face changed to a look of concern._  

 _"I sensed there to be something wrong..."_  

 _"_ _M-Master_ _... I-I'm not cut out to be a Jedi... I-I'm not any good at this..."_  

 _The master let out a sigh, and sat down next to the youngling,_  

 _"Do you know that I once thought as you do?"_  

 _"W-What do you mean?"_  

_"Before I discovered my abilities young one, I too had denied them. Have I told you of when I first met my sister?"_

_"Yes... Why?"_  

 _"You see, I had first discovered my abilities when an old master of mine, Ben Kenobi, had been called on by Princess Leia_ _Amadala,_ _my sister. Ben saw potential within me, that I could do great things, that I could save her, and that saving Leia was the begining... But I rejected it all, I felt as though it was all simply beyond me, that I would only be a burden..."_  

 _Frisk was agape, their master denied being a Jedi?_  

 _"However youngling, after some... events..."_  

 _Frisk noticed their master tense..._  

 _"I saw that it was my destiny, and you know something, Ben had been right, he saw the potential in me..." He put a hand on the youngling's shoulder "And I see potential in you as well, you can do great things, my student. There will be times where you_ _feel your will to continue_ _drain, I too have felt this, you will not succeed by giving up. So, I ask you to stay determined young one, I believe in you. And I can assure you, you will become a Jedi, I don't care how many years it takes."_  

 _Frisk was silent..._  

 _"You really think I can_ _, Master?"_  

 _Their master smiled "I can feel it, young one..."_  

 _Their master's encouraging words filled them with DETERMINATION_  

Frisk had been learning faster in their training, they devoted all of their time to mastering the force, even without the lessons of Master Skywalker. 

They smiled as they continued through the ruins, until their phone began to ring. Frisk picked up the phone. 

"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular, do you prefer cinnamon, or butterscotch?" 

Decisions, decisions...  

"Cinnamon" Frisk remembered one time when Leia had visited the school and gave the children all kinds of sweets, most notably, the glorious cinnamon bun... 

"Oh, okay. Thank you for your patience." The phone clicked, indicating Toriel had hung up. Frisk didn't take two steps before she called again... 

"Hello, this is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon do you? I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your nose if you saw it on your plate?" 

Frisk let out a chuckle, it wasn't good for their diet, but Frisk didn't mind a little butterscotch. 

"That's fine, I'm not picky." 

"Oh, I see... thank you." Once again she hung up, Frisk wondered how long it would be before Toriel called again. 

Finally, they found themselves in another room, on the other side of it was what looked like a small house. In the center, a tree, it's leaves were not present. Frisk noticed someone from across the room, a rather familiar, hooded figure. 

"Well, that took longer than I expected." She pulled out a phone and dialed a number, Frisk's phone range. She then paused and rushed towards the youngling. 

"Oh my child, are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

Now that she mentioned it, they were feeling a bit sore from their "Battles". 

"There, there, I will heal you" 

Frisk felt the soreness leave, it wasn't much, it wasn't like they were shot again... 

"Forgive me, my child. It was irresponsible of me to leave you there. I should have known better than to surprise you like this..." Her face then contorted to a look of surprise... 

Frisk had a GOOD feeling about this... 

"Well now, come inside, my child." They entered the cute little house. It was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, a sweet scent filled the air. 

"Oh yes, I have a surprise for you!" Toriel led Frisk to a door, she seemed eager for them to open it. Frisk obliged and what they saw filled them with happiness, and yet sadness. 

"What do you think? Your own room!" 

Toriel seemed enthusiastic, but Frisk could sense hidden sorrow within her. The room was childlike and colorful, yet they sensed something... bittersweet about the whole situation. Not wanting to upset Toriel, Frisk smiled. 

"I-I love it!"  

Toriel brightened at their reaction "Excellent! I also have another surprise for you, wait right here..."  Toriel walked out of the room with confidence, before coming back a minute later, hands behind her back. 

"I noticed that you weren't warm in your robes, so..." She revealed Frisk's robes from behind her back, they looked as though they were modified somehow. Toriel handed the robe to Frisk, a soothing warmth filled their hand as they touched it. 

"Try it on, my child. I do hope it's comfortable..." 

It fit perfectly, and the warmth it held made Frisk drowsy, as if they were going to pass out right there. 

"Ohhh, you look so dashing! If only I had a camera..." 

They felt their cheeks heat up as Toriel cooed. They were so motherly, Frisk felt safe around her. She was beginning to remind them of their master... 

Without warning, Frisk tackled Toriel in a hug, they felt her warm arms wrap around them. For a moment, Frisk forgot everything that had happened. They could have stayed like this all day... 

"I'm glad you like it, I want you to have a nice time living here." 

The warmth of both Toriel's fur, and their, now repaired robe was beginning to make them drowsy... 

"Are you tired my child?" 

"...Kinda..." 

Toriel let out a chuckle "Well then, I suppose you should get some sleep". 

Frisk tiredly walked toward the bed, as soon as they laid down, and when Toriel had cut off the lights... 

Frisk saw a shadow... 

 **"All of this will mean nothing..."**  


	7. Mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk must force themselves to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Over 200 views?!? Honestly, I was havin kinda a shitty day, then I find this out, AND the fact that I get three more Kudos, and now I'm jumping for joy. Honestly, Nine may not be a large number to some, but it honors me that at least SOMEONE liked it. Welp, remember:  
> Constructive criticism is ALWAYS helpful.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Some minor changes were made in the most recent chapter, I felt as though it just didn't flow right, hopefully it works...
> 
> Enjoy!

The next thing they knew, it was morning, the figure nowhere to be seen... Frisk pushed down their growing fear, doing their best to not so much as think about it. 

As they got out of bed, they noticed something on the floor. It was a pie! They forgot all about Toriel's surprise last night! It was still warm... 

They shouldn't... 

...Okay, maybe just a little... 

Frisk took a bite from the pie, it was pure goodness in one small, triangle shaped desert. It tasted like a perfect combination between cinnamon and butterscotch as the pie seemed to melt in their mouth. They decided to save the rest of it for later, as they could finish the rest of it on the road... 

On the road... 

They would have to leave Toriel, their guardian, their caretaker, their MOTHER! Yet why would they need to leave? Toriel was clearly a Jedi as she was able to tell of their force sensitivity, she could teach them! Besides, they already have everything they need right here, it was safe here... 

 **"Not for long..."**  

"Shut up..." 

 **"** **You** **place far too much trust in this woman, Frisk. She will not be an ally for long."**  

"I said SHUT UP!" 

A knock on the door interrupted them. "My child, is everything alright in there? I heard you yell." 

Frisk regretted yelling, and awkwardly replied "Yeah, everything is fine, Mother..." 

...Did they just...? 

"M-My child, did you just call me...Mother...?" 

Frisk sensed a surge of joy through the door, radiating from Toriel. Frisk felt the same joy, only adding to the bittersweetness. "Well...If it would make you happy, then you may call me "Mother"… come out when you're ready, my child." She walked away, leaving Frisk to pace around their room 

Frisk found another reason to stay, it would just break Toriel's heart if they left...  

...But on the other hand, they HAD to find their master! The galaxy needed them, all of the underground needed them. They made a promise to save everyone down here, and they NEEDED to keep it! They grabbed their robes, clutching the soft cloth in their hands. 

 _"What am I going to do?..."_  

Frisk put on their robe, already beginning to regret what they were about to do... 

Toriel sat upon a recliner, reading some kind of book. She sensed Frisk's presence and smiled. 

"Hello, my child." 

For a second, Frisk saw a flash of dread on Toriel's face... They took a breath. 

"...How do I leave the ruins?" 

Toriel was silent for a moment... 

 "...Would you like to know what I'm reading? It's called "172 Uses for Snails". I've also prepared a regime for your training." Their heart ached, Frisk truly did want to stay with Toriel and train under her... Yet they couldn't forget their other master... 

"Believe it or not, I had a student once... before..." Frisk felt a great pain within Toriel, a wound from long ago that had reopened. This only made Frisk feel even more guilty...  

"I-I need to go..." 

"…" Toriel silently got up and went into what Frisk guessed was the basement, not a word spoken. 

They followed after her, she looked as determined as she walked down the the hallway, her expression was stoic, as she began to deadpan. 

"Humans come in, they leave, and they are...taken the king... I am going to destroy the exit to the ruins, now be good, and go upstairs..." 

"I-I can't" Frisk felt a pang of fear, what was to come? 

"...You naive child, very well then... Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!" 

Suddenly, Toriel tossed a lightsaber Frisk's way, fire ignited in both of her hands. The feeling of betrayal coursed through Frisk, they found themselves feeling angry. 

    **"I told you what would happen, Frisk. Now you pay the consequences."**  

Frisk's attention to the voice was ripped away as they narrowly dodged a fireball, a push via the force following. They fell onto their back, dazed by the unexpected move, tears pricked their eyes. 

"I-I don't want to fight you, please!" Frisk pleaded. 

Her eyes only narrowed, as more fireball attacks were whirled their way. Frisk dodged, using the force to accelerate their speed, suddenly they were lifted into the air... they found themselves thrown behind Toriel, their back slamming into the door... Fireballs were launched their way... Only inches from their face. A familiar voice spoke... 

 _"Use the force, Frisk... Stay determined..."_  

"NO!" They threw their hands forward... 

...Suddenly, the flames stopped... Frisk felt the force giving them strength, they held back the flames with all their might, the heat inching away from their face. They felt themselves being tempted... 

 **"Do it!"**  

 **...**  

But Frisk refused... 

With all their might, the heaved the flames at the wall beside them, leaving scorch marks on it. Frisk was exhausted, as though they were going to collapse right there. Yet they stood, and gave Toriel another pleading look.

"What are you doing?" 

She looked vaguely annoyed, yet aloof at the same time. As if she was hesitant to continue fighting, Frisk used this to their advantage. 

"I will not fight you! Just let me pass... please..." 

Toriel's eyes showed both anger and sadness, Frisk felt pain emanating from her. 

"Fight me or leave!" Toriel shouted, before flames blazed to life in both of her hands. The fireballs launched at Frisk all their energy was gone, all they could do was just wait for their firey death...

... 

...But it never came... In fact, they were completely missing them, avoiding the youngling at all costs., as if she did not want to do this. 

Toriel's eyes contorted into sadness, she choked down a sob... 

"Why are you doing this? We can be... like family..." Silence followed. 

"Please...stay..." 

Frisk ran and engulfed Toriel in a hug, though her arms wrapped around them in return, her pained voice spoke once more. 

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child... No... I have failed as a master before, your destiny simply does not lie with me, young one... My loneliness, my sadness, for you I will put it aside... but I do ask that you do not come back..." 

Frisk's eyes widened, why would she not want them to come back?! Frisk's anger seemed to have been noticed, as Toriel knelt down to their level. 

"My child, the lightsaber you hold... It belonged to my last student... I want you to have it, young one." 

"I-I-" 

"Please... you need it far more than I do now." 

"...Okay..." 

Frisk felt tears prick them once more, as Toriel wrapped them in one last hug. 

"Goodbye... My child... 

With a flick of her wrist, the exit to the ruins was opened, the cold air of Snowdin quickly filling the room. 

"May the force be with you, my child." 

"Mo-" 

Toriel was already gone...


	8. Sans the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets two peculiar individuals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I've been gone for a long time. I apologize, for a long time I had simply lost my drive to write. But, a break seemed to be what the doctor ordered, because I managed to get off my lazy ass and write! And I just want to say, thank you immensly for all those who liked the story, and are STILL following it.   
> With all that being said, Enjoy!

Frisk starred in confusion, where had Toriel gone? They shook it off and stepped out, not having the time (And believing Toriel didn't have the emotional strength for a goodbye.) for a proper goodbye. The door shut behind them, making them jump slightly. 

Suddenly, everything went dark, interrupting their thoughts. The only thing visible was a small patch of grass, Frisk could feel a familiar presence coming. Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw Flowey erupt from the ground, a very annoyed expression on their face. 

"Clever, veeeery clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed... So you were able to play by your own rules." His face became demonic once again. "You spared the life of a single person." Flowey let out a mischievous chuckle, but his face formed back to an annoyed expression. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time... But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die, and you'll die, and you'll die... Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" His face took on a monstrous (Was that the right word?) expression. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... And let ME inherit the power to control it?" 

Frisk had to admit... Flowey had some good points. Master Skywalker was no fan of violence, yet he was more than willing to take up his lightsaber if he knew he had to. And if Flowey could become as powerful as he claimed, what would be the outcome? The galaxy was already under the oppression of the First Order, if Flowey ruled... it would be complete and utter chaos. Perhaps it is not against the Jedi way to kill... 

...No... They had to remember, no soul left behind, that meant no one dies. And the way he was taunting them... it was as if Flowey wanted them to kill. Well, let him try then! Frisk remembered their vision, and they would NOT allow it to become reality! 

"We both know that I shall not allow either, Flowey..." They finally responded 

Flowey grinned. "Ohohoo... The force is strong with you, but you should remember... **YOU AREN'T A JEDI YET** **...** **!** So good luck using your "Powers" to get through..."  

Flowey howled in laughter, before burrowing himself back into the ground. Color returned to the environment, and the cold hit them harder than a brick wall. Frisk  shook it off, no longer sensing Flowey's presence, and began to walk. However, as they felt Flowey leave, they felt a new presence in the area... 

Frisk walked forward, attempting to ignore the presence. Yet as they walked, it seemed to follow them, they felt fear course through them. Suddenly, they heard footsteps... 

They had seemingly lost the ability to move, fear had taken control of their body. Before Frisk could think, they felt the being right behind them, their breaths grew heavy.  

"H u m a n... D o n' t   y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  n e w  p a l ?... T u r n  a r o u n d  a n d  s h a k e m y  h a n d..." 

They were gripped by terror... It seemed only wise to obey the creature. They turned around, meeting a figure, holding out a hand to shake. They slowly lifted up their hand, and grasped the figure's... 

... 

_PFPFFFHHHHHHHT!_  

...Well, that wasn't what they expected... 

"Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." 

They could now get a better view, it was a chubby skeleton (Is that possible?), wearing a blue jacket, he wore a smile. Strangely unmoving as he spoke, but Frisk supposed that there wasn't such a thing as unusual in the galaxy, especially now that they were down here.  

"So, you're a human, right? That's hilarious..."  

Frisk raised an eyebrow, what was so funny about that? 

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." 

  They were still skeptical about this "Sans", but they couldn't feel any malicious intent. They decided to respond. 

"...Frisk..." 

 Sans gave a nod of acknowledgement, before speaking again. 

"I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now..."  Frisk felt their breath hitch... 

"But...Y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody." Sans said in a relaxed tone. They inwardly sighed in relief... But they somehow had a bad feeling about something... 

"Now my brother, Papyrus... He's a human hunting FANATIC." 

_"Of course...."_ Frisk thought with a sense of dread. They inwardly sighed, they should have expected this... 

"Hey, actually, I think that's him over there..." 

_"OH COME ON!"_ They inwardly shouted. Not five minutes after leaving and they were ALREADY in mortal danger. And Sans was so calm about this, as if it was all just no big deal! 

 "I have an idea, go through this gate thingy... My brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone." 

Frisk lightly giggled, it looked like something made from a Corasant playground. Sans casually stepped through, hands in his pockets. They followed behind him, trying to remain unseen, but the wind pushing their robes around did them no favors.  

Up ahead, a skeleton, much taller, and more irritated than Sans could be seen. He was marching forward in a heroic manner, comically swinging his arms as he took a step. They wondered how he couldn't see them, they were CLEARLY in plain sight! 

"Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." 

They had to admit... it WAS convenient... And the tall skeleton WAS getting closer. 

_"...Blast it."_ Frisk hid behind the lamp, hoping that the wind would not betray them. The tall skeleton walked towards Sans in a rather irritated manner. They assumed that this was Papyrus. 

"Sup, bro?" Sans nonchalantly greeted. 

The skeleton's reply was... surprisingly loud, to say the least. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP," BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSUDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus interrogated. 

"Staring at this lamp." Sans nonchalantly replied. 

They lightly shook in place, Fear creeping up on them once more. Was this skeleton TRYING to sell them out?! 

"It's really cool, do you wanna look?"  

...Frisk inwardly face palmed, this skeleton would be the death of them. Thankfully, Papyrus only seemed more irritated at the suggestion. 

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!" 

_"Hm. It seems like Sans wasn't kidding."_ They thought with a mental chuckle. 

"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" 

Frisk felt a stab of sympathy for Papyrus, having been in a similar situation at the Jedi Academy. They had always tried to fit in, and more importantly, impress Master Skywalker. Sans was seemingly unfazed by the speech however, as if he'd heard it a million times before. 

"Hm... Maybe this lamp will help you." 

Frisk wanted to shout right then and there, before a voice hushed them. 

**"Yes... You want him dead, don't you?"**  

Their eyes widened... They couldn't lose their temper... not now, especially. Frisk was pulled out of their thoughts with another, ear-shattering scream. 

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE!" 

Boondoggle? Even the former princess Leia had never used such vocabulary! They stifled a giggle, as Papyrus continued to speak. 

"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!" 

Sans shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a **ton** of work done today... A skele- **ton**."  

In the distance, Frisk could hear a set of drums being played in response to the pun. They shook their head in mock-shame, smiling. Papyrus, however, had a very different reaction. 

"SANS!!" 

"Come on. You're smiling." Sans replied. 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"  

Frisk giggled. Clearly he didn't. 

"SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?" 

Frisk felt something coming, they closed their eyes in preparation of the unavoidable consequences. 

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone" 

They inwardly sighed, hoping that they would not have to hide behind this lamp for much longer. 

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE... BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" 

Papyrus turned around to leave, Frisk thought they could FINALLY come out now, but instead... 

"HEH" 

Papyrus turned around for a second, simply to deliver that last  "heh", before leaving. Sans looked towards Frisk. 

"Ok, you can come out now."  

Frisk felt relief, finally stepping away from that conveniently placed, and shaped lamp. Sans turned to look at them, winking. 

"You oughta get goin. He might come back. And if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." 

Frisk grinned as they rolled their eyes, before walking up to Sans, smiling. 

"Thank you." 

Sans winked in response. "No problem, kid." 

They turned to leave, before Sans stopped them. 

"Actually... can you do me a favor?" 

They looked at Sans curiously, then nodded. After all, he DID just save their life. 

"My brother's been kinda down lately... He's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day." 

Frisk sighed, having just about enough of people trying to kill them for one day. They were about to say no, until Sans spoke again. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be." 

Frisk sensed truth within Sans' words, it seemed as though all Papyrus wanted was a friend. Something they could very much relate to... They sighed. 

"Okay." Frisk forced a smile. 

Frisk could see Sans' smile grow wider. "Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead" 

Ironic to his words, Sans went the exact same direction that Frisk came from. They shrugged, then moved on, getting the feeling they will run into Sans and Papyrus again.


	9. I'm Sorry

I'm really sorry everyone, but... I'm putting the story on a hiatus. Mainly because I want this to be more than just Undertale with a Star Wars filter splashed all over it, and I'm having some trouble comming up with new ideas. So feel free to send in new ideas if you wish! (I know some people have, and I'll try to incorporate them as best I can!). I'm REALLY sorry about this. I know it can be a kick to the balls to find a new chapter, just to find that it's an authors note that the author has writer's block...

With that being said, I'm really sorry, and don't forget to send ideas!


	10. UPDATE

Okay, so I'm writing this on my iPhone and I've got some bad news. My computer's broken...

Reason why I mention this is because I use this computer to write on. The Internet on it is COMEPLETELY screwed up so I can't access the web on it, and therefore I can't get to this site. Now, you may be thinking "Well, why can't you just write on your phone?". Well, I don't exactly know what it is, but I've NEVER been able to write stuff on my phone. It's mainly an issue with spacing and things of that nature, it just never felt right to me. It felt like I was just learning how to use paragraphs. I know I could use a flash drive to import the stories onto my computer somehow, but here's the thing... I don't have Microsoft word on my computer...

What I mean by this is I basically accessed it through the webpage, I even had to create a Microsoft account just because of it. But I never actually had it installed into my computer, mainly because of money issues. Added that to the fact that the family PC is... Well... Shit. And that my Brother's computer is busted, I'm pretty much screwed for now. Now, I'm trying to get it fixed, and I promise, once it's up and running, the story can continue!

I deeply apologize for the long wait, and a VERY special thanks to those who're still following the story! 

Once again, I'm deeply sorry, and I'll do my best to try and think of new ideas for the story. Thanks for your patience!


	11. Cancellation and an Apology

I’m not sure if this surprises anyone, usually after someone makes the promise of updating more often, I find myself doubting that. But saying anything about them now would be extremely hypocritical, especially now that I’ve proven myself even worse than them, because most of the time, they actually DO end up updating their stories.

There are a multitude of reasons why I found myself feeling less and less motivated to continue this story. It started when my laptop crapped out on me, and at the time, when I was new less experienced with the site and it’s writing mechanics on mobile devices, I wasn’t sure that I’d provide the best quality, so I decided to wait until I got it fixed. But the trouble is, my family was going through some financial issues during the time, and I didn’t want to seem like I was wasting money, so it’d take longer to get it repaired or replaced.

But as time went on, I realized my writing was rather... unsatisfactory, at least by my own standards. At the time, I had been absolutely obsessed at one scene in “Return of the Jedi”, where Luke finally gives in to his anger and attacks Vader. I wanted to include something like  that as sort of a “breaking the camel’s back” moment for Frisk, but I realized that it was far too early in the story for such a scene. Even worse, was how I ended up ripping off the scene from “The Empire Strikes Back”, when Luke encounters “Vader” in Devonshires. Also as a lesser issue, the fact that I made a point that Frisk never talked much at the academy Luke had built, but then immediately made them talk during their first “fight” irked me greatly.

But that is no excuse for leaving you all in the dark as long as I did. I was about sixteen, and I was terrified of the reaction that people would have if I canceled the story, terrified of dissappointing anyone. To put it shortly, I was a coward, for that, I deeply apologize.

I know what it’s like to see an update on a story, only to see that it was a notification of cancellation. And for this, I apologize once more. Maybe I’ll write something else in the future, maybe I’ll reboot this story. I dunno, it’s probably my fault for not being motivated enough, but it’s something else that I hope to fix in the future.

And with that long, drawn out apology that may or may not have wasted your time, I’m out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to leave constructive criticism :D


End file.
